The Bird in the Cage
by BelieveInKi1214
Summary: Kagome? That time-hopping, plan-ruining, pushy... sweet..., immortalized, dark miko? The lady whom obviously owes him an apology for stomping all over his new plans? Yeah, he loves her now. There's no way she's getting out of this, though; even if she made it her goal to go against them. Keep your enemies close, right? Or that's what the Akatsuki thought. Aktski/Dark!Kag/Mada
1. We Want YOU to Join the Akatsuki

**Madara/Kagome Pairing.! This will be my Contribution to it! **

**I disclaim! ; **_**Naruto**_** and **_**InuYasha**_** series. **

**Summary: **Kagome? That time-hopping, plan-ruining, pushy... sweet..., immortalized dark miko? The lady whom obviously owes him an apology for stomping all over his new plans? Yeah, he loves her now. There's no way she's getting out of this, though; even if she made it her goal to go against them. Keep your enemies close, right? Or that's what the Akatsuki thought.

**Warning:** This is Completely AU for everything. Forget what you've watched/read/heard. This Universe is warped.

_You have been warned. _

* * *

**1. We Want YOU to Join the Akatsuki**

Madara was certain of many things at this moment. One, the woman in front of him seemed to be mocking his existence. That never happened, two; his organization was in need of one with the talents she possessed - of course she's not much of a fighter, but she is what she is, and that being said, they really needed her on their side. So, Madara swallowed his abnormally large shield to his ego and pushed his pride away to address the woman that sat before him and Pein. There is no use in waiting for her to speak first, it was obvious she wouldn't; considering the way she was brought here... he thought back to when Hidan and Kakuzu had dumped her on the floor in front of his subordinate with carelessness, and not even realizing who the woman was. Yeah, he'd better speak first.

The woman was still sulking, her chest was enlarged with her indignity and heaving as she sat with her arms crossed firmly beneath them. Her blue and black fighting kimono was securely shut with a huge white tie, and her blue-black raven's hair fell behind her in rivets. Earlier, he had caught glimpses of her wisened sapphire blue eyes, but now, they were obscured from his vision as her bangs covered the top half of her face, her head lowered.

_It may take a while to convince her_, he sighed.

"Kagome-sama," he flinched at his own voice. It sounded like a demand, and from what he knew of her, she didn't take to kindly to being 'demanded' or 'ordered' around. So, he tried again, this time making his voice a little less authoritative and more consoling, though he was aware he needed to keep this strictly business, no matter how appealing the sight of creamy flesh exposed of her leg was. "Our apologies for Hidan's behavior, he isn't exactly well informed of your... status."

Kagome still hadn't said anything, but she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Steely sapphire blue pierced his darkened black irises, making the man smirk inwardly. She's biting.

"They aren't even aware that you're the backbone of the Akatsuki," Pein added, his silky, yet authoritative tone baiting her even further.

Madara just scoffed at the man's attempt at flattery. That wasn't even entirely true. He's started the Akatsuki, and though she was the reason he decided to start it, she was merely an inspiration. But, now they need her to join, for her assistance if nothing else.

Pein and Madara saw a slow amused smile curl at her lips, though, as she lowered her head so her facial expressions were no longer in view.

"Hm," she started. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of the likes of you?"

Pein's expression hadn't changed, he sat and watched the woman through equally steely eyes with his cover of shadows barely reaching out to him. Though, Madara had a scowl just threatening to show. _The likes of them? _Just how great does she think she is? He frowned.

"If you cooperate, then you're free to do as you wish while in this organization... though, you may not inflict death upon any of the Akatsuki members. Here on out you're the only one whom is expendable at the moment, do I make this clear?" Pein's voice was calm, he didn't even raise his voice at the woman.

She chuckled simply in response before trying her best at pouting at them.

"If you say so, though... I still don't get it. What's in this for me?" she tilted her head to the side, her pout now gone, replaced with an emotionless void. She _did_ have a point, she wasn't even really briefed with what she was supposed to be doing in this, and she's supposed to just agree to being here, with nothing to gain for herself? Madara decided to speak again.

"If it's not too much to ask, Kagome-sama... we'd like you to join our army," they _need_ her on their side, to join their army. They'd actually _love_ it if she'd stay; not just like. "Whatever you feel is necessary to keep you here, we'd glady give..."

Kagome played with the thick leather hilt of her sword that was strapped to her hip as she thought it over.

"_Whatever I feel is necessary_, huh?" she hummed. "Well, I'll be _honored_, to join the Akatsuki," her laugh was hollow, yet musical as she plotted what all she could do while in the Akatsuki, she's heard of their merry band of criminals. She heard that they were out and about, heard of the cruel things they did, but she didn't yet know of the reason why they were doing the things they were. But now, she has access to the inside of their base.

_This should be a piece of fish-cake_, her laugh riveted off the rocky walls of the enclosed room.

* * *

**A/N: There still isn't enough Kagome/Madara fanfictions... so, here's my contribution. **

**If you like this, don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you for reading! :) **

**Next Chapter should be posted Saturday, and the chapters lengths will vary. **


	2. I Don't Care

**AN: As it turns out, I can't update over this weekend. But after this chapter, I'm going to try to keep a 2 day break before I update again. So, here is an early update. **

**Warning: **This is all around **AU **- This world is completely warped. Oh, and Kagome _may be_ a bit **OOC** these first few chapters, but I'll curve her back into herself again. It's only because I made her a bit darker than usual, and I'm kind of toying with the idea of a completely _**Dark!Kagome**_.

_**Rating**_: Fiction **M** for language, and implications later.

Oh, and there may be some errors that I couldn't find... so, I'm sorry about that!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**2. I Don't Care**

Kagome wasn't sure which way was which. She'd veer left, and right confusedly down the corridors lined in nothing but golden brown colored rocks - the base might as well have been underground, what with how she kept walking down the halls and saw nothing but rocks, and doors made of what looked to be man-made rocks on hinges of grey stone.

After being formally introduced to the two master minds behind the organization, Kagome was told by the black-haired man with the orange spiral mask askew from his face, Madara - though he insisted on being called Tobi while around the others - that her room was down one of the many corridors that lead to different rooms. She couldn't help but now think; how was she supposed to know which one was hers?

"Finding your room should be easy; just go down these halls by yourself, you know the way," she imitated the _leader_'s voice as best as she could, failing horribly.

Of course she could feel out for any rooms that contained people's auras or chakras, but that could be confusing, but eventually she sighed and stopped in the middle of the hallway, leaning against one rocky wall. This was going to waste her resting time.

She felt her ki reach out in elevated dark tendrils to the room she was closest too, and felt that it was occupied by two very familiar chakras. She scowled, before directing her energy a little bit further down the hall as she pushed off the wall and began to walk slowly past the door that contained what she was assuming was the bastards that had caught her and brought her there. Hidan and Kakuzu, she believed. It didn't matter, now. She's too exhausted to even attempt to repay them for their rudeness.

She stopped suddenly, again, feeling out for anyone in the rooms, and she felt one, an icy one. Not too threatening to her existence, but it was one she was going to have to be wary of. Though she's gained immortality in her 300 year span of life, she_ could_ still die... and her skills weren't completely promising. She'd only mastered what her 'lover' had taught her.

She kept walking after that, figuring that since the Akatsuki had the limit of around at least 10 members, and the first ten rooms are most likely already occupied. Pein could have at least told her how many rooms down she was, she scowled. When she was a few meters in between the ninth and tenth room, she felt out for those two, feeling that they had living people in there before feeling the last room, and feeling that it was completely empty... and the rooms aura felt sort of stale. She sauntered on through the hallway before stopping at her door.

The door had words written on it; on a small black plaque - 'Room 11', almost like an inn-keeper's guest rooms. She gently pushed the door open to see that the lights were off, and there were no windows. She heaved another sigh before walking in and blindly felt around for the lamp's power switch. Once she found it she flipped the switch and the room was instantly illuminated.

She looked around, and saw that the room was actually rock based, much like the rest of the base, except unlike the walls in the corridors, the walls were smoothed, with a pattern of swirls and zig zags going all around the room. The bed was in the far corner away from the door, probably so that if there was an ambush the occupant would be able to see their attacker, and perhaps prepare a little better than if they were directly by the door.

The bed wasn't much, either. It was simply two mattresses; one on top of the other, with white sheets, a white pillow, and black covers, and there wasn't even a headboard at the head of the bed. The rest of the room was alright, though, the floors being the exact same as the walls, was fit to walk around bear foot, and there was a small dresser on the left side of the room made of hardwood.

She walked over to the dresser, and skimmed through the top drawer expecting to find the cloak that the Akatsuki had advised her to wear. She didn't find it in the left drawer, so she moved on to the right, leafing through the abundance of regulatory grey pants, she closed that drawer and moved on to the next one. A few moments of looking through her drawers, she found the cloak and eyed it in dismay.

"This is ugly," she frowned, but despite what she said, she threw the cloak on her bed anyways before following it's lead and sat down on the bed herself.

She wasn't exactly sure what the Akatsuki were planning on doing. Though she was sure she was ready to try to find out. She doesn't exactly like the fact that most of the Shinobi Land's Jinchuuriki had 'suddenly' came up missing, or the fact that all five of those lands had automatically associated the Akatsuki to their loss. But, she wondered, why hasn't Madara told her of his plans? All they had told her was that she was wanted for the army. What 'army', for what 'war'? There wasn't going to be any war if she could put a stop to it. Though, she's going to have to call for backup on her most unexpected allies.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome must have fallen asleep on her bed, because there was a tapping noise at the frame of the entry to her room. Slowly she sat up and started rubbing tiredly at her eyes with her fist to wipe away the lingering evidence of sleep. She was still a little hazed, and didn't even pay attention to the aura that was being put off by the person standing in her doorway, because if she had, she'd be plotting his death stealthily... which is probably a good thing that they sent the only other immortal in the active part of the Akatsuki to her bedroom.

"Leader wants to speak to you," the voice was husky and a little pissed itself. It wasn't like he wanted to come all the way down to the other end of the hallway to fetch this woman. He was in the middle of something he considered far more important than picking up the Akatsuki's new bitch.

Kagome stopped rubbing her eyes at the sound of the voice and scowled up at the white haired, violet-eyed male that had the nerve to even stand there in her doorway after dumping her like he had earlier that day.

"Hmph," she huffed. "If I felt like going, then I'll go when I feel like it."

The man, Hidan, seemed to get angrier than he already was. She's trying his patience. But, she paid no attention to his anger, she only slowly gave him a once-over seeing that he was wearing the same tasteless grey pants that were in her drawers, but he wasn't wearing the forest green mesh shirt that went with it, in fact he was shirtless, with a few blood stains dashed over his body, covering his chest and arms, andt he wasn't wearing that ugly cloak... he wasn't even carrying his skythe with him, much to her relief.

He calmed himself down a little before he muttered a reply.

"Either way, he's not going to rip my head off for not bringing you to him, bitch," he glared darkly at her. "And you're kind of in no position to turn down his 'request'," a smirk tugged at his lips, and Kagome slowly rose from her bed before walking steadily up to the tall man with her hands resting soundly on her hips.

"_Rip_ your head off?" she mocked surprise, though a smile was forming on her lips as she fought back a laugh. "We won't have that, I'll just march my happy go lucky self down the corridor alone, then. You won't get the blame, and you won't have to torture yourself with being anywhere someone as annoying as me."

Hidan watched as her sapphire blue eyes swam in entertainment, she thought this was amusing? Being with a bunch of criminals in their base, and territory was amusing? She was almost as bad as that Tobi so far. He shuddered. He hopes she never would be as bad as that. That bastard seemed to always have a childish fascination with bloodshed, and to top it off, he was like a supergrown super-toddler. No, Kagome wasn't that. She was just like a mocking bird.

"Frankly, I wouldn't even give a fuck if you tumbled down to his office," Hidan said nonchalantly, looking down at the woman. She was really thin with hardly any muscle at all, and her petite frame didn't really promise anything, but the skin that her fighting kimono exposed made him a little bit eager to offer another sacrifice to his god, Jashin, though he was warded off doing that the moment he dropped the woman on Leader's floor. Though, he could find other uses for her as well. "But I was ordered to deliver you to his fucking office, and I think he meant escort you there _alive_."

"I don't think you _could_ end my life," she huffed, but walked out the door with Hidan in tow.

"What makes you so fucking sure, wench?"

Kagome stopped and turned unexpectedly, and before Hidan could run into her, she sidestepped his advance before stepping behind him, securing her arms around his neck. Then, she lifted herself on to his back and wrapped her legs around his waist so that Hidan had no choice but to catch her legs.

"You didn't expect that, did you, Hidan-san?" she murmured into his ear.

The man stood still in shock, but he couldn't find any real anger within him, though he glared darkly over his shoulder at the woman hangliing like a monkey on his back. "Don't do that ever again," he muttered, leaking small amounts of killer intent, causing the woman to shiver at the feel of it, but intead she chuckled good naturedly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she squeezed her legs around his waist in a promise, but she didn't hop off. She had full intention to have some help to Pein's office. Why not use the one that they sent her? It may not be the kind of help they expected Hidan to do, but, did it really matter? She was still tired.

"Why the _fuck_, are you still on my back?" he growled out at her, but otherwise did nothing else.

"Because you aren't tired," she hissed. "I had to walk down this hallway two times just to get to my room! And, I don't have the stamina of a monstrous ninja."

"That doesn't mean shit."

"Hmm. I don't really care. I'm not walking, and you don't want your head ripped off, so we're good."

Whenever Hidan did nothing but huff in response as he kept walking, Kagome lowered her head onto his shoulder and smiled brightly. Her plans could take over from here... Who knew it'd be this easy so far?

* * *

Pein watched in slight shock from the shadows. The sadistic, masochistic, Jashin priest was letting the Shikon priestess ride his back into his office. He wasn't sure what to say to this besides what he had on his mind right now.

"Hidan...?" he began, though his voice didn't betray how confused he really was; but, Hidan was in the Akatsuki long enough to hear the question in it.

"The bitch jumped on my back and didn't bother getting off," he scowled. Kagome slapped his chest lightly in reprimand at the 'bitch' comment earning a wince from him, but otherwise she offered Pein a winning smile, just barely showing her abnormally long canines to the man.

"We're getting along just great, Leader-san. And he offered to 'escort' me here, so I took my chances."

"This bitch..." Hidan scoffed.

She slapped his chest again.

Pein just looked back and forth between the two before mentally sighing. _This is not exactly what we were expecting from Lady Kagome_, he thought ruefully. Just what is she up to? And how is the rest of the organization going to react to her.


	3. Game On

**Thank you for the reviews! :D This update is also _early_... -sweat drops- but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. :) These reviews are actually helping me update faster... :)**

**Dark!Kagome/Madara **

* * *

**3. Game On**

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Pein eyed the woman with curiosity.

"Keh," her piggy-back-ride huffed.

Hidan glared angrily at Kagome once she finally lowered herself from his back. But, on her part, she was secretly amused, though not _too_ amused. She didn't _want_ to walk! She didn't understand why he was being so cruel to her. Can anyone really blame her for catching a ride? And besides, she's not like these 'ninja'. She isn't built to go running up and down agressively long corridors. So, to thank him for letting her ride his back, though not really _letting_ her, she took his hand in hers - aware that Pein was watching her closely -and gently began tugging the Jashinist toward her before placing one hand at his neck for him to bend to her eye level as she caught him in a trance, then she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Hidan-san," she beamed at him.

_Time for phase one; turn this place upside down_, Kagome thought.

"Kagome-san?" Pein questioned still looking at her before turning his gaze back to the Jashinist.

Hidan had a light shade of red tinting his face as Kagome stepped away from him, but she paid him no mind. Her attention was on the Akatsuki's 'leader' whom was now glaring at her, he _demanded_ her attention... She could feel that he was demanding it, and that's exactly what she wanted... Who would she be not to follow his orders?

"Hm?" she said, tilting her head to the side and walking over to sit in the chair that sat before Pein's shadowed form and desk. "What is it?"

Pein didn't answer her though, he was still thinking over why Hidan was acting like he was, though no one could really blame him. _She's an enigma_, The Jashinist priest thought, cursing silently in his mind.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" his voice spoke, he must have recovered from his blushing session. Though, when Kagome looked up she was mildly surprised to see that his face didn't hold the cruelty or malice that it had whenever he had first captured her. His expression was simply thoughtful, and his violet eyes were pining... a real attractive sight.

"Sorry," she murmured. Pein cleared his throat.

"Hidan, you're dismissed."

Hidan didn't rush or stomp out of the room, he simply walked out with his hands in his pockets, and a thoughtful expression still on his face. "Keh, what the fuck ever. I was doing something, anyways." Though, in his mind he was wondering what was going on. He didn't even think he _could_ finish his daily routine after what just happened merely seconds ago. _Dark priestesses really aren't anything to be trifled with_, he thought. He knows something was up with Kagome, he can just feel it; yet, he doesn't know _what_ to be willing to stop it.

Pein turned his piercing silver-hued blue and violet ringed eyes to pin the woman where she sat once Hidan was gone. What was up with his behavior? Usually Hidan would have acted like he... well, like he usually did... But, this woman... she changed everything. He knew it was her, too. Though Hidan's language was still foul, he seemed a bit calmer whenever he left, like he was put in a cage, or something, left to be tamed without a tamer. Whatever it was, he's going to have to watch this woman. Madara isn't going to like this either.

"Was there something you needed of me, Pein-sama?" her voice was small, _almost_ innocent, and Pein could feel his eyes softening a bit, almost like he had earlier whenever they were convincing her to join them, when he so-called 'flattered' her, as Madara had kindly put it. Well, that seemed to have nothing compared to what he was about to say now.

"Kagome..." his voice was silkier than it was last time, he vaguely noticed. "We want you to be completely _comfortable_ with us," he gently purred. _What the hell is...?_, his thoughts trailed off confusedly. "We'll do whatever it takes to make you feel at home... if you ever need anything..."

Kagome's eyes, sort of blurry in Pein's vision, decided to sharpen as she listened to his voice soften until it was barely a whisper.

"Actually there is something I need," she frowned deeply. "I'm useless without my friends... If you'd allow me to get them...? I won't cause much trouble." her frown disappeared slowly, and in its place was her beaming smile as she felt the need to butter him up. She gripped the chair's arms tightly.

"Of course..." Pein frowned, with a small pang of disappointment - much to his own surprise. "I'm going to have to send someone with you, though..."

Kagome nodded quickly, sitting up in her chair to face her new boss as she crossed her legs to look more professional.

"Who's the fastest two you've got?" her head tilted to the side again, her blue-black hair falling over her shoulders in waves.

Pein tried to ignore her face and captivating expression as he fixed his gaze on her arms - something much _safer_ to look at, finally stepping out of his shadows so that she could see him in full view. If it wasn't for his suspicions, he would have spoken with direct eye contact to his listener like he does with everyone else, but... this is Kagome, the only_ living_ Shikon priestess, whom is also a dark one at that. Nevermind the fact that he was starting to feel fidgety under her questioning gaze.

_Think of someone, idiot_, he thought forcing his nature to overcome the woman's affect on him as he slowly felt his mind start to grow clearer; just like it had whenever she had left his office earlier. _That figures_, he shook his head. _I'll just send Itachi and Kisame, they're the strongest, I know. They most definitely won't let her control them_. "The quickest will be Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame," he told her in his normal, impassive voice, mentally becoming thankful that he gained control again.

"We're going to be traveling through _time_, Pein-sama..." she murmured, looking away. "You should probably tell them that."

_Time travel, Madara_, Pein mentally linked what she just told him, but again, shook his head of those thoughts. He can't have Madara going out just yet. He isn't even technically apart of the Akatsuki yet... though, neither is she.

And it would probably be more beneficial if he told Madara to watch out for her, too. Wouldn't it? He might as well have him surprise her by accompanying them.

"I'll tell them. Were you planning on traveling with them?" his face was devoid of any facial expression, his tone blank. A stupid question, that was. But, he needed to keep his eyes off the woman, and asking pointless questions seemed to be helping at this point.

"How else are they going to find my friends? I didn't say who they are or where they are, you know," she frowned. She was disturbed that she wasn't even worth paying any real attention to by the supposed 'God', since he was the only one that hadn't fallen under her affections completely. _So be it, this means war_, she thought, mentally glowering at the pierced male.

"Hn," he hummed. "You'll set out in the afternoon, be ready."

"I suppose you'll send Uchiha and Hoshigaki to get me?"

Pein rolled his eyes. Her tact wasn't all that overwhelming as he had thought it was, but he nodded none the less. He's going to have to have a talk with Madara. Kagome isn't something to be played with. There's no doubt she'll be one of the captains now, instead of the players. This game is just getting interesting, with each for their own, and the only ones with real players as of yet is him and Madara, now Kagome is getting her own players.

"Then, I shall see myself out the door," her elongated canines flashed in view as if she's agreed with his thoughts. "I plan to speak to you and Madara-sama again sometime later..." she lifted herself from her seat and began making her leave slowly, her hips swaying as a habit he's caught her with. Pein's eyes were glued to her back.

_She's making it painstakingly obvious that she's on her own team_. Madara's words of how she kept mocking him seemed to fit her, because even Pain knew she was no humming bird. Her song is almost like a calling, and though it was beautiful, it seemed to be dangerous to his and his associate's plans. This isn't good at all.

_Kagome the Mocking Bird already has plans to ruin us_, Pein thought hanging his head low in exhaustion.

* * *

Kagome made sure she had her sword strapped to her side, since she had nothing else to take with her, and she absent mindedly grabbed the Akatsuki's cloak for cover. Though, she doesn't really like the offending object, she has to admit that the temperature in the post Feudal Era periods varies too much for her liking. Of course the period that she's taking her guests back to isn't the period that she fell into when she was 15; this period was actually a century afterwards. But, never the less, it was in the earlier days before Ninja's had come to be.

It's early, but it's time for her to gather her players, she's sure Pein realized she was acting out against them. How are Madara and Pein going to respond once she's officially part of the game?

_Let the games begin_, her sapphire blue eyes danced in entertainment.


	4. Madara's Decision

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. :) I appreciate them all.**

**I'm not supposed to update today because I'm going to be away at a funeral. But, I found spare time to post this.**

* * *

**4. Madara's Decision **

Madara watched his door with narrowed eyes as he stared from his spot on his bed to the unimportant designs engraved on it. He knew his room was directly across from Kagome's - he arranged for that to happen - him being directly across from her room made it all the more easier to try to convince her to follow through with her side of the deal, since Pein had other things to do at the moment. Now here he is, Madara, watching his door of all things as he heard Kagome's soft footsteps make her way to her room.

He knew Kagome had something up her sleeve, he was aware of _that_ whenever Pein had practically drooled on her while he gave her instructions. Madara is no idiot, no matter how hard he tries to be viewed as one. That Kagome is really _something else_...

Of course, he and Pein had read up on the miko for the past few years before they've sent Hidan and Kakuzu after her (they were the only ones fit to do the job), but nothing prepared them for this. In the old and faded scrolls that they've read of her, they had told of her abilities, and just now Madara's realized that they hadn't told _all_ of her abilities. It didn't even mention any of her weaknesses, not that anyone would mention those, the cons always seemed to weigh people's idols down, so Madara figured that they didn't want to taint Higurashi Kagome's name. But now he couldn't help but think; either her abilities have grown, and her weaknesses have sustained - assuming she has any major weaknesses - Madara was sure that the past that Kagome was found in hadn't really known much of her at all.

Well, for one - in the scrolls, they read that Kagome had excelled in archery; it was the only set of weaponry that she mastered in, yet she was carrying around a sword with the blade of a fang. Then, add to that fact, she wasn't ever seen using anything besides the bow she had. The rest of the facts stated that she was merely 18 whenever she disappeared from earth then, that was how that scroll ended. But, that scroll's sudden end didn't hinder Madara from reading up on the rest of her life in a different scroll, the next one, belonging to an era one hundred years after the Sengoku Jidai. And, having found another scroll after that scroll came to an end planted suspicion in Madara's mind that she was a natural time-traveler.

Of course, he already had _some_ insight that she was a time-traveler; it would explain how she's gained immortality, the process was much like he used himself to live an eternity. Though, he hadn't leapt through time gaps of centuries. His leaps only strode through decades or years, though he could easily skip centuries as well.

But, learning all of this about the miko, and remembering her bio even now, he still felt he was missing something. Unless mikos were natural charmers and could lead their seductee into overdrive while trying to do as they wished, then he's sure he's missing something important. But, what was it?

_She'd have made a sharp kunoichi - had she ever had the proper training_, Madara thought darkly, still staring at his door. She's well hidden; her motives are completely covered. _Just what are you up to, tori? _

* * *

Kagome's guest-escorts arrived to her room in the afternoon after she took another chance to check so that she's sure she had _everything - _which was really nothing. One of them was a blue-skinned man who had a large tuft of navy blue hair stood in spikes above his head while being held back by a darker blue head-dress hitai-ate with a crossed out symbol for the Hidden Mist Village, and covered his ears. The rest of his body was well covered in a cloak that was similiar to hers, though his was much, much bigger, and he had a giant bandaged club-looking thing strapped to his back that Kagome guessed was his sword. And considering he didn't look nothing near close to being human, she assumed he was Hoshigaki Kisame, because the other male bore small amounts of resemblance to Madara even though his black hair was lengthier and wasn't spiky, but flat and pulled into a low ponytail.

On his face his stress lines were prominent going down from the sides of his face at the bridge of his nose down to his cheeks, making him look very serious and withdrawn. Withdrawn from what?- She wasn't sure. He also seemed very... stoic, much like Sesshoumaru, and this male whom she'd guess goes by the name of Uchiha Itachi, was also adorned in the Akatsuki cloak, like herself and the man that looked like Jaws.

Kagome pondered on what made this man so cold to the outside world while her guests looked her over as well, probably noticing how cold her own eyes looked, or probably catching small glimpses of her past in them. She didn't mind. She had yet to find someone who could actually read her like an open book and she doubted these two _children_ could ever hope to read her. Though, heavy with battle experience that they are - like herself - they wouldn't even think that she, with her small, fragile frame had even been around many wars, she's sure of it. Sp she didn't worry about them seeing something shocking in her past through her steely eyes.

"You must be Kagome," Jaws jerked her out of her thoughts with his rough, animalistic growl.

Kagome slid her stoney gaze to the blue man and nodded once in greeting. "Hoshigaki Kisame-" her gaze caught Itachi's "-Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi said nothing, but still looked her over as if she may be a possible threat while Kisame blinked beady black eyes in surprise, though his pupils shifted size maliciously, his voice getting rougher as if he _was_ growling at her when he recovered and replied.

"Hm.. heard of me?" a smirk slid its way onto his face, showing his abnormally sharpened teeth, guessing that she knew his ranks and where he stood. Kagome wasn't intimidated, though. But, that _could_ be because she's heard rumors that sharks could smell fear, and that it was practically their drive, like adrenaline through human's veins. She just really hoped she wouldn't ever bleed around him to fuel his already remarkable blood-lust...

Her cold and icy demeanor lessened immediately as she let a fraction of her past creep to the surface; the part that had promised that she'd remain pure for the rest of her life... _the lie; her innocence_,_ her_ _cover_...

"No; forewarning from Leader-sama," she grinned lopsidely, one fang in reveal piercing her bottom lip, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming in adoration when she mentioned their leader. "And since you don't have the deep, dark, creepy eyes like Tobi does, I had to assume you were the other."

_And, your name and appearance practically gives it away_, she mentally rolled her eyes. _Kisame- Demon Shark, he resembles a shark... a blue shark_... Kisame must have taken her assumption as a compliment, though, because his smirk widened a bit, exposing more of his bright white jagged traps.

And before Kisame could properly thank her, Itachi cut them off before a full-blown conversation started, turning away from her doorway and beginning to walk down the hall with Kisame and Kagome in tow. "I'm sure Leader will want us to return soon."

Kisame nodded once in response to that, and Kagome murmured her submission as they disappeared down the halls to the exit of the base.

* * *

Madara heard Kagome's and her companion's footsteps echo down the hall as they got further and further away from their rooms' end of the corridor. His once angry and contemplative expression was now replaced with a determined fervor, and brightened onyx eyes as he plotted to test the Akatsuki's new recruit, the yumi miko once she was back from where ever the hell she decided to go to.

He'd already decided that he was going to make her see reason, though her intentions were hidden. He'd be treading on broken eggshells across an ocean of lava while trying to get her to do their bidding. She just won't give in without a fight, it seems. That much was understood even whenever she had defiantly mocked his existence earlier, despite he and Pein not forcing her into anything. Just what does this woman have against their organization?

"Ah; yes, miko," he murmured through his orange spiraled mask, sliding his door open to peer down the hallway where the trio had disappeared, his voice almost sounding affectionate. "You're fighting..."

* * *

**AN: I forgot to mention; this story _actually_ has a plot. -grins happily while dancing with a marocca-**

**So... How are you guys liking _Dark!Kagome_ so far? **

**I didn't want her to be too dark in the beginning because it wouldn't seem right, I'm kind of working my way into her 'dark true self' but I'm showing it little by little while trying to keep her personality the same, and it's a difficult task, mind you. But, I'm having a bit of fun, none the less. **

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Enter Naraku

**Thank you, everyone for your support of this story! :)**

**Onlasting warning: **This Universe is Warped. Completely _**AU**_.

oh and mentions of some ... _girly_... things. ahah... you'll live though. :)

* * *

**5. Enter Naraku**

Madara stepped out of his room, clearly intent on addressing Pein on the issue at hand as he thought over the actions he was planing to take to test the odd woman. He thought of trapping her in a genjutsu of his own, not to harm her, but just to convince her to go his way - but he also thought of just having Zetsu ambush her, or something. The woman_ is_ immortal, it's not like his biting, or trying to take a snap out of her would harm her too much.

Besides, she's still expendable to the Akatsuki. Of course, Pein may be a bit upset that he had to go about his plans this way. But, are they truly sure that this woman won't turn her back on them? No. She's already fighting them, though indirectly.

How did she make Pein fall like that?

Lost in thought as he bound freely and 'happily' down the hallway he didn't seem to notice an irate blonde walking out of a room with a scowl set deeply on his face; and in not noticing the blonde, he somehow managed to end up on the floor, flat on his ass after he abruptly collided with said blonde, sending the other male directly to the floor - sliding a few feet away from him from the impact.

_How the hell did this happen?_, Madara mentally sighed, peeking up slyly through his lone eyehole to the male with ridicululously girly hair that fumed across from him.

"Tobi..." the blonde growled out at him.

"D-Deidara-sempai," 'Tobi's', ignorant, naive voice poured agonizingly out of Madara's mouth, making himself wince; though, not for the same reason Deidara must have assumed it was for.

Deidara glared at the male hard as he slowly rose to his feet and started dusting his bottom free of the dirt that clung to his Akatsuki cloak. Madara impatiently waited for the male to 'threaten' him so that he could be on his way. He has no time to disturb him right now, let alone the patience to. He needs to get down to that office. Kagome is already gone, and '_Leader_' might already be off on a mission of his own by the time he is free to go.

"Watch where you're going, un." Deidara spoke through gritted teeth. Madara noticed his visible golden blonde eyebrow twitching with a small renewed tank of satisfaction before he answered him.

"Oh! Yes, sir; Mr. Deidara-Sempai, sir!" Madara mock saluted his '_superior_' before dropping his hand and staring curiously at the male that resembled a masculine woman without boobs. "But... If you're as great as you say you are...wouldn't you have been able to avoid me?" a few seconds later Deidara's glare intensified. "Ooops."

"I'm going to kill you, yeah!"

Deidara routinely began molding a miniature sculpture of a clay bird in his right hand as he glowered straight across to the lanky 'Tobi' before letting it go after him. That should teach that idiot... or serve to satisfy his urge to attack the man. _Hn. Whichever._ Deidara turned away, starting to walk in the direction of the miscellaneous supply closet. Sasori had wanted him to fetch a few tools for him to fix his damned damaged puppets. And, he only had Deidara do it because he's his partner, and the only one around to be bothered with. _I don't even understand _really_ why he wanted me to do it, un, _he griped, mentally sending a message to his creation to blow up once it has found 'Tobi' and he began walking even more irritably down the long hallway than he'd started out with.

The zipping noise created by the clay bird rang loudly in the hall for all of the Akatsuki members that were currently in the building to hear as it flew straight after Madara's still sitting form.

His eyes widened as he shuttled backwards in the direction of his subordinate's office. '_Damn_,' he thought, annoyed, watching as the blonde made his way back to where he was going before the collision. _I'll get him later... damn him._

"Deidaraaaa-semmpaaiiiiiii!" he wailed, a bright blue river pouring out of his eye hole in distress.

* * *

Kagome, Itachi, and Kisame were about fifteen yards away from the base as they crossed the nearly deserted field of grass and trees and other non-important wild life. Kagome hadn't said anything to them at all since they've left, which caused Itachi to keep watch on her warily, not that she noticed, or Kisame either for that matter. Kisame seemed to be comfortable with the woman, though. He didn't seem to notice the stories in her eyes like Itachi had, though her eyes told so much. And just as Itachi had finally decided to give his observation a rest, the woman began to speak, irritatingly.

"Ehhhhhghgg!" she groaned, kneeling over on her tree branch three trees away from Itachi and Kisame before shooting straight up comically crossing her legs while clutching at her stomach with an expression of sheer pain on her face.

"What is it, Kagome?" Kisame asked, eyeing the woman skeptically.

"I have to go..." she complained too low for either one of them to hear.

_To the bathroom?,_ both men thought with odd looks on their faces.

She knew she should have used the bathroom before they left... But she didn't know that she'd have to. That's what she hated about being 'forever young'. Even though she's pushing her 350th, for some reason unexplained she still has to deal with the pain that almost every female has to go through once they've matured. The infernal menstrual cycle. She's going to have to neutralize it yet again for not the first time, she's sure.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll just hold it," she said a little louder.

"Hold what?" Itachi questioned, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nothing. Here's a good place to open the time portal," she grinned toothily despite the growing pain in her stomach.

Kisame watched curiously as Kagome pointed to a hole above her that was set in her tree big enough for a family of squirrels to live in. Where was she planning on opening that time portal? There's no way that the three of them were going to fit in that hole that's no bigger than his foot. _Maybe Kagome is as nuts as everyone else in this damned organization_, Kisame frowned.

"An owls nest is the port hole for the time portal?" Itachi commented quietly, though his voice was soft and almost airy. Kagome hardly even heard him. But she did, and she paid neither of them any mind. They weren't the ones that had to exert their energy to pull a time port out of no where.

Stepping back a few steps on her branch so that the owl's nesting hole was in better view, Kagome held her hands out in front of her as they glowed a brilliant dark blue that was almost black in color. She fed more ki to her hands as she concentrated on the tree in front of her. Soon enough the tree began to glow the same color as Kagome's hands, suprising her travel companions, and making a large black hole appear in its place.

Itachi and Kisame quickly leapt onto what was left of Kagome's branch, landing by her side as she let her hands dull back to normal.

"When you get in, try to stay close to me, this time period is kind of faulty," Kagome warned in an empty tone. "And whatever you do, don't express any emotion. Though, the both of you should be quite well at it... ah, well. It's just a warning."

And then she disappeared into the black hole with Kisame and Itachi leaping after her after an exchange of unsure gazes.

* * *

Madara narrowly made it out of the line of fire with his life, quite literally; the clay bomb had exploded on him but at the last minute he substituted himself with one of the rocks latched to the wall with little to no problems as the bomb blew the rock to chunks and bits instead of his own body. Now, he stood inside Pein's office leaning slightly outside the door as he looked left and right to make sure that there wasn't a duplicate made to try to demolish him, and finding himself satisfied with the results he pulled himself all the way back into the room, still facing the door with narrowed eyes.

"Tobi-san?" Pein asked dryly from his shadows.

Madara turned and eyed the man carefully before walking over to him with his head held high, Tobi's voice hasn't left him yet. "Leader-sama!" he exclaimed. "It was terrible! Deidara-san needs to be kept on a leash... He doesn't seem to be able to control himself..." he chuckled near the end. "That misbehaving puppy..."

Pein shook his head absently, staring at the male that continued to act as 'Tobi' before his gaze hardened a bit as he spoke.

"Kagome..." he began.

Madara felt himself braced for bad news. He knew she was going to be a hand full... Well, at least he knows _now_. And, he doesn't care what Nagato says, he _was_ flirting with her. He saw it with his naked eye! But, he's sure that was all Kagome's intentions. She intended for Pein to fall underneath her trap... but, what was she planning on doing with his attention on her?

"She... has Hidan." Pein continued warily, though his voice gave away no emotion. "_Somehow._ I don't know how, but, I think she kidnapped his soul, and she's using him as a puppet."

That caused Madara to blink in surprise.

"_Using him as a soulless puppet_?" he asked dubiously. "What makes you think that she 'kidnapped his soul'? And how the hell would she even be able to do that?" irritation was slowly making itself known to Madara as he glared forward at the man sitting behind his desk as Pein released his shadows to retreat and hang above him like a cloak of darkness as he sulked.

"If you'd seen the way Hidan acted you'd think that he was possessed or something too..." Pein shot back. "Maybe we should get rid of her..."

"No, no..." Madara spoke, a smile was in his voice. "We won't be able to know what she's doing then, Pein. Use your head. She said that she'd fight on our side, and she will. She doesn't seem to be the person to go back on her word. But, there's obviously something she's after. I say we let her stay and we'll try to figure out her game."

"Her game?," was the empty, airy reply that he got in response.

_Yes, her game_... Madara thought. He was already being thrown off path. Time for new plans.

* * *

They'd landed in front of Naraku's castle, a hundred years into the past from where they last were in. the building was a dark red color because of the very old bricks that the castle was built up from. There were few windows, and even less entries. Matter of fact, there was only one entrance. That was the door that they were facing now.

The door was a simple metal door with no knobs, door handles, or anything, but a peephole that also served as a mailbox hole, not that Naraku was recieving any mail...

Kagome stepped forward out of the bush that she was hidden in, feeling that Kisame and Itachi were also getting up from their spots as she made her way to the door. She didn't bother knocking, but she let her scent and aura flare out around her, barely noticing when Kisame had flinched back a step or two when she did so.

But, what she did seemed to have the desired effect as the door slowly opened to reveal a woman with big red eyes and black hair pulled back into a high fighting-styled bun held in place with two white feathers wearing a lavender and dark purple fighting kimono that stopped above her knees. Her ears were remarkably pointed, like an elf's, drawing both male's attention to her immediately.

"Kagura-chan," Kagome began with a small grin on her face, revealing her own odd features - her fangs.

"Kagome..." Kagura snorted in response as she looked over Kagome's travelling companions. "I see you've brought by another set of strays... You know Naraku doesn't like strays walking about his territory... though, I suppose Kana has already informed him of your... visit... What is it you wish for, his barrier again?"

Kagome let loose an empty manic laugh, causing Itachi to inch his hands toward a kunai resting in his cloak in his kunai pouch.

"No... I need to speak with him. He's needed in another realm." Kagome's voice was chilly, and Kagura saw the flash of reprimand in her eyes, knowing that this matter was serious, and not just a random visit.

"Hm. Follow me then, I'm sure he'll understand..." Kagura turned, leaving the door open for the three guests to follow her into the home.

...

It wasn't much of a 'home', actually. It was empty of any furniture, but it's walls and floors were all made of the same dark hardwood. There weren't many rooms either. They were actually on their way to the only room, and that room housed the hanyou that was Naraku. Even from a distance, they could see that the room wasn't much either.

It was only made up with a few left over wooden boards and a shoji screen that revealed the man in question's shadowed silhouette. They got closer, and closer, and Kisame had reached for his sword just in case from the foul feeling that he was getting from being so close to this thing. _This thing is Naraku?,_ he questioned mentally.

Itachi was also on alert too, though as they finally stopped in front of the shoji screened wall. His katana was practically calling for him to use it as he felt Naraku's shouki penetrate the air around the small room.

"Aa... Kagome-chan..." the voice purred sultrily, making everyone but the woman he was addressing wince in disgust. "Why are you here?" Kagome steeled herself for another breath before turning around to face her two travel companions and Kagura.

"Kagura, I need you to take Uchiha-san and Hoshigaki-san to see Kohaku as I talk to Naraku-sama." her voice coldly instructed. Her sapphire eyes were instantly the way Kagura was used to seeing them, cold, and dark. How long was she going to keep up her innocent facade among her guests? It was just a relief to see her like she usually was.

Kagura nodded before gesturing to the two men who were on high alert to leave ahead of her. They obeyed albeit hesitantly. What was Kagome going to talk about without them in presence? Or maybe she just needed to speak to him alone. Itachi and Kisame are strangers to this man, and talking about things with them around would probably just be difficult, so they just accepted and lowered their intensity just the tiniest bit to relax a little. If they were to be ambushed they're sure they could take them and get away swiftly with little to no damage, sure enough.

* * *

Kagome watched as Naraku lifted himself up from his sitting position behind the shoji screen, taking a few steps toward it, before pulling one end of the walls toward him with enough room for Kagome to step in. She's the only one that he allows in. That's the way that it's always been, ever since he let Kana go on Kagome's request, and now he doesn't really regret it much. The girl needs her space, though she's always going to be needed, and will be called back when necessary.

He watched Kagome with his crimson red eyes, his black, wavy, long hair falling around him despite being in a ponytail, and his black and white suit with hardly any wrinkles in them as he sat on his pillow behind a lit candle as he waited for her to speak.

"Naraku, it's about the Ninja Era." Kagome stated blankly, her cold eyes meeting his own in a silent message. "The Akatsuki wants me for a war, but I'm going to need you and Sesshoumaru to help me stop it. Though there's going to be many trials, I need to know if you are in, or no. I won't ask you to leave your home, but I will ask for you to come back with me to establish what's going on with my new 'leader'."

"Hm..." Naraku began to laugh as he stared at the woman in front of him. "You've stooped low, miko. I hadn't known that you'd remain so ... hateful and corrupted... after all these years and it seems that I was right... who are you? You're trying to stop a war after you've started a war merely before the Ninja Era? Do you know who you are? Or are you merely looking for yourself... do you see shades of gray now, koi?"

Kagome almost groaned at what she just heard, but she gritted her teeth to keep from lashing out. "This is completely different, Naraku. I don't like what they're doing- whatever it is they're doing! And anyway, I only asked if you'd help me, not for your opinion on the matter." her voice dropped even lower so that it was almost a growl as it came out; quite impressive for a human. "Are you going to help me, or no?"

Naraku seemed to think about it as he reeled back and sat up straight as he met her dark eyes with a growing smirk on his face. "When are we leaving?"

A leering smile of her own pulled at her thin lips as she grinned at her teacher and past lover, "Now."


	6. Her Descent to Corruption

**AN: **Should I just make this into a **_Madara/Kagome/Akatsuki_** kind of thing? Cause I have a feeling that that is where this is going to end up. O.O'

Of course **Madara/Kagome** would still be the main pairing, but with how I made Kagome, I'm tempted for a male harem. :D Those are so catchy!

**Anywhoo whatever you guys vote for, Enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning:** This Universe is **_Warped_.**

**Explanation:** Kagome and Naraku's alliance came from them both loving InuYasha or Kikyou and them both being rejected. Kagome's decent to her own corruption shall be touched briefly here.

** NameNameName = **_Person's Flashback_

* * *

**6. Her Descent to Corruption**

Of course, Naraku had decided to follow her back to the Akatsuki's base, though his reason was unknown to Kagome, and he intended to keep it that way. Hearing of what is taking place where she was abducted to, he had plans to make sure this 'war' _does_ take place. There are many strong ninja and bijuu in the time that they are traveling to, and has plans of his own now.

In the past, whenever he had 'helped' Kagome 'get over' the betrayal she'd felt after seeing InuYasha with_ (_innuendo/implications go here_)_ Kikyou _again_, he had gained a sense of possession over the young miko. Onigumo had noted that his human heart couldn't have Kikyou, yet, in a way he could own her soul instead which lay in Kagome's body. Afterall, Kagome was the actual real thing... and at the time _Kikyou_ was the dead, cheap imitation. Naturally, his heart had craved the successor of the dead priestess and he had claimed her as his own, his mate. Though not too shockingly, he refused to let them act as such. His reasons were simply because allowing them to fall to such emotion and ties would surely lead to his demise, and eventually his plans would unravel.

So here he is now, with the makeshift group of the shark, the man that resembled a weasel, and his Kagome on their way to on one of the Taishos, Sesshoumaru's, lands as they hopped from tree to tree. Kagome, of course, was leading them.

"Kagome," Naraku began, his silky and lucid voice causing the other traveling members to scowl. They just wished he wouldn't speak while they were still there... His voice just disturbed them too much, much like Orochimaru's had...

The two shinobi shivered in disgust.

"Perhaps the dog isn't to be bothered with at this moment, he _is_ a busy man..." Naraku's thin lips curled in disdain at the mention of the newly admitted daiyoukai. He still wasn't on great terms with the large canine, matter of fact; they were practically still enemies and not yet mere acquaintances. He'd be much more happier if she'd just left with just him.

"I need him," Kagome merely answered, not leaving any room to argue as she continued to head toward his lands. And just like that the conversation ended as they continued to travel for the Inu Youkai.

**NarakuNarakuNaraku**

_"You're a foolish girl," he spat at her. _

_Kagome winced but she didn't back down from glaring into the bright crimson eyes belonging to the male that InuYasha declared their enemy. Though, why he was _her_ enemy, she never really understood. Of course, she hated the vile thing, but she wasn't really apart of this feud/fiasco anymore. They got what they needed, though she's gotten away with it, the Sacred Jewel, though they didn't know it. Never the less, she wasn't apart of the feud anymore, they'd forcefully cut her out - even Naraku knew this, which is why he was reprimanding her now. _

_"How is it that you believe that_ I_ would_ help _you?" his lip curled in a smirk as he stared hatefully. "Have you forgotten, that your predecessor was the reason that Onigumo had given up his humanity, onna? Or perhaps you've overlooked that. Once I own the jewel and become a full demon you and your pathetic ragtag friends will be finished." _

_Kagome's glare intensified. _

_"Urusai..." her sapphire eyes glowed a painful opaque color ,showing her decent to her corruption. "You have no right to speak... half-breed. All of your kind disgusts me. I was brought here to avenge my own death... and in the end I failed to do even that." she paused, catching his eye. "Though, I'll spare your life... in return for a favor..." _

_He raised his eyebrows dubiously. She'll spare _his_ life? She wasn't that strong. He knew that, and he's sure she knew that as well, but he baited, just to humor her. _

_"Oh? And what's that?"_

**NarakuNarakuNaraku**

Kagome suddenly stopped in the middle of the forest as she clutched her stomach. She was close enough, she could feel Sesshoumaru's aura, and his aura was overpowering... she could hardly feel her travelmates presences near her. So just to be sure, she glanced back over her shoulder to see if they were still there. Seeing that they were still behind her, she nodded to them before turning back to feel out the aura that she detected.

"He's here... somewhere. I can feel him..." she told them. Her brows furrowed.

Naraku merely scowled. It appears he won't get his wishes for now. "Kagome..." he murmured.

It was too late to tell her anything, though, because they all soon felt it - the power that the daiyoukai held as he calmly walked into the vegetations where they all stood on their branches before stopping in clear view on the forest floor. They all knew they weren't surprising him, though. They could tell by the way he walked that he knew he wasn't alone. Itachi and Kisame were left to wonder if Kagome had contacted him to warn him of her stop by, but that thought was soon dismissed whenever the demon looked briefly in Kagome's direction with surprised, yet expectant gleaming golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru was just as she remembered him though within the passing centuries his hidden boyish charm around his eyes had faded and he looked even more mature than when she'd first met him. He wore an outfit much like the one he'd met her in though his armor was replaced with his father's old armor adorned in vicious spikes and demon hide to protect his torso, and his white hakamas were refitted, and better suited. He wore the same royal, and floral haori and his long silver hair still pooled around his body as some short pieces fell into his eyes, though his hair had grown longer nearly reaching his feet, like Narakus, and his red youkai markings on his face were the same as well.

While Kagome took the time to appraise Sesshoumaru, he did the same for her; noticing how her features had sharpened to those of a woman though she still looked to be in her late teen years. Her eyes had hardened and wisened through the years of trials that she had gone through, and though he barely noticed it, her eyes had taken on an exhausted look to it, as though she was finally beyond it. Her attire was covered by a red and black cloak, so he didn't see much of her curves like he would have had she not been wearing it, but none the less, she hadn't changed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome nodded in respect to him. "I have a proposition for you..."

**KagomeKagomeKagome**

_"I vowe to kill your brother, Sesshoumaru-sama," she spoke with her chin held high, her eyes flashing the betrayal she felt when she mentioned the backstabbing hanyou. "And I request you not come between me and his fight. I understand that you and your brother are... feuding, for a lack of better terms, but I won't hesitate to _purify_ you to dust should you get in my way."_

_The way she said 'Purify' negated what she said in general, the dog demon seemed to realize that she was slipping, as he quirked an eyebrow. Just how did she expect to just kill the half demon, when even with his dirty blood, he still was 'stronger' than her? _

_"Hn," Sesshoumaru glared at the miko that still held herself as if she was a peasant. "Are you hinting at a fight with this Sesshoumaru? Understand that I am not my half brother, and I won't spare my feelings because you're a weak mortal." _

_Kagome simply smirked at the being in front of her. _

_"I hadn't quested a fight with you," she quipped. "Shall the time come, I will fight you. Don't Interfere."_

_Sesshoumaru just stared at her for a moment feeling the energy around her for something to call for a bluff. Whether or not she was bluffing hadn't really mattered to him, really. But, he was curious as to the sudden change of heart toward his half brother. He began turning away with a soft, bland call over his shoulders. "It's a dangerous path you're traveling, miko." _

**KagomeKagomeKagome**

Sesshoumaru simply raised an disinterested eyebrow at the makeshift team now standing before him, a man resembling a fish, a man with black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and the vile creature that had gained his payback determination, Naraku himself. It made him move his glare swiftly to Kagome with a disapproving expression on his face.

"What is it that you want?"

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to vote! Just leave it in a review. **

**Choices **

**1: Strictly!Madara/Kagome **

**2: Madara/Kagome/Akatsuki (Harem, though Madara/Kagom is still the main pairing)**


	7. Siren Effect

**Votes so far; **

**Strictly!Madara/Kagome: 0 **

**Madara/Kagome/Akatsuki (harem _Including_ Naraku & Sesshoumaru): 4**

**You're still free to vote if you hadn't already. ;)**

* * *

**Warning: I have a dark sense of humor. -frowns- **

**Warped Alternate Universe **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**7. Siren Effect**

Madara sat staring at the orange-haired pierced man in front of him with his best poker face on. He had just recieved word that Kagome and her 'partners' were on their way back to the base, and were almost here now- considering they hadn't traveled far, they just traveled far back in _time_. And though he was extremely reluctant to admit it, he couldn't help but feel a bit cornered.

What was this woman doing? He's becoming thoroughly confused... another _thing_ he was becoming annoyed with, and more willing to demolish as soon as possible. He already knew she was planning on doing things her way... He just ... needs to figure out her game's rules before it begins, or he'll lose... Yes, that was it, he didn't want to lose... it was just going to be another blow to his pride which he had already slowly let the shield of,

Nagato, Pein - whichever he seemed to call himself now days - seemed to be on a different train of thought completely, though; as Madara eyed the man with curiosity as to why the man was continually pining after the girl even though he barely remembered it moments after her affect... But, this time Madara was shocked, and even more annoyed to see that her affected hadn't even worn off this time... Madara scowled.

"Why does she want her _past_ alliances here?" Pein mumbled to himself with a disapproving frown tugging his full lips into a puppy-like pout, his eyes as wide as saucers. "I didn't think that she'd actually get them to come, let alone be able to find them."

Madara rolled his eyes, only one was visible to Pein anyways.

"'Trust no one' seems to be her life's philosophy," he answered, partially to get Pein to get over it... whatever _it_ was. "Except for the two men she's dragging along with her, of course; we'll see how this ends up."

Pein nodded once with a long look on his face. _That does make sense, in a way. _But he couldn't help the small sense of emotion that rose in thought over two _more_ men lazing about with their new recruit and adviser. Or maybe that was just his past primal emotion of possession? The one which he'd only felt when he was younger and tried to protect his childhood friends...? Though.. this time he was a bit disturbed to feel that the emotion was slightly stronger than he'd remembered. No, this was different... it was like a - a taught wire being pulled tighter like some type of connection was made between the two of them... like he was clung to her... No. It was even more disturbing - though inevitable, than that.

It was raw _need_.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi kept looking back at her with curious eyes as they made it to the rocked-built-and-disquised doors of the base, Itachi finally turning back around to activate the opening of the doors after realizing that they needed to get in. Though despite Itachi's lead of showing Kisame that staring for too long they'd get caught, Kisame's eyes stared at Kagome like he was dissecting the poor woman, trying to figure her out, but Naraku and Sesshoumaru had instantly fixed him with a questioning gaze, as Kisame turned his eyes away from Kagome with even more curiosity clouding his mind - more questions than answers in his thoughts.

Both he and Itachi had soon opted earlier on after picking up the youkai duo, that it'd be in their best bet to ignore the duo, and keep their eyes on their new interesting prize. They both didn't know what was up, but after a few hours of being around the dark priestess they felt themselves grow more... animalistic ... than they ever were, and it seemed the longer they stayed around her, the more the behavior scheme was brought out.

Itachi snuck one last suspicious look at the woman before sliding the doors open quietly, while his partner just stared at the woman, period.

"We're here, Kagome-san," Kisame chirped, though his false cheery mood was horrible, Kagome just laughed.

"In we go," she murmured, letting Itachi lead the way in as she grabbed for Kisame's wrist, making said man look at her in mild surprise. "C'mon Naraku-kun, Sesshou-kun."

Even though she was speaking back at them, she ended up wrapping her arm comfily around Kisame's own as they marched down the corridors.

Sesshoumaru had confirmed that he wasn't planning on living in the base, proclaiming that he had a palace nearby that he built in the past, long long time ago. And, Naraku had told his long-time partial mate that he wouldn't be able to stay anywhere else, so he's going to have to stick around her, much to her mild surprise.

"We're sorry we'll have to leave you, for now," Itachi looked down remorsefully, his black eyes glinting in something even _he_ wasn't sure of feeling. "But, if you need us, we're in the room directly across from yours."

An uncontrollable smirk revealed Kagome's familiar strange canines through tightly closed lips as she looked worriedly between Kisame and Itachi, briefly being aware that Sesshoumaru had wrapped his arms around her waist a little tightly.

"She'll be fine," Naraku snapped quietly, letting his crimson eyes slide down the corridor, then back to the youkai's arms that were wrapped tightly around _his_ Kagome, though he didn't really care enough right now to remove them. _It must be the first of the five phases of the new moon,_ he sighed, almost regretting mating the miko, because the after affects weren't really pleasant for him, with the way he was acting.

His tainted blood had merged with hers to create a aphrodite-like siren every full moon, uncontrollably.

And unfortunately, he was under her spell as well.

* * *

Kagome had led the two easily down the corridor after dispatching Sesshoumaru's strongly muscled arms, her memory had easily stored the long distance of the rocky corridor in her mind whenever they had left. She mentally prepared herself for the inevitable meeting with the two leaders of the Akatsuki, the one where she let's them in on her secret.

She breathed deeply in, her arms at her sides before she lifted them and slid the door open, not even bothering to knock as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Sesshoumaru flanking her right, Naraku her left.

"Madara-sama, Pein-sama," she nodded to the two figures that were placed at Pein's desk - Pein actually sitting at his desk, and Madara sitting _on_ his desk, each with differing expressions on their faces.

Madara looked as if he was relieved, though for what, she didn't know. Pein, on the otherhand was subtly giving off a cold air as he eyed her two new companions. But, it was Madara that had spoke in greeting to her, rather than the pseudo Akatsuki leader.

"Kagome-sama," his voice lilted. "Two new players to the game?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Kagome questioned with a lopsided grin, dismissing the fact that he was acting as if they weren't even in the room with them.

Madara glared uncertainly at Kagome before moving his gaze to the two men behind her before quirking a brow behind his orange spirally mask.

"Of course, not, Kagome-chan," Pein murmured quietly, keeping his head down so that his expression was unreadable.

Kagome sighed again and made way to move to the way, leaning against it carefully, her Akatsuki cloak rubbing against the wall and her back uncomfortably. She steeled herself. It was time for her to tell them. "The black haired one is Naraku..." she looked at the spider hanyou, then she moved her gaze to the white haired full inu youkai. "And he's Sesshoumaru... And..." For the first time since she'd been captured to arrive to that place, Kagome was at a loss for words, and feeling nervous as everyone's eyes moved to her in querie.

"And?" Pein raised his head to smirk slightly at the flustered woman.

"The only reason I'm still alive in this time is because I'm not fully human any longer..." she rushed out her mouth, lowering her head to stare at the suddenly interesting floor tiles that were the same golden brown color as the rest of the walls in the base. "Due to a mating mishap and the after effect of the Shikon no Tama, I gained the _pleasure_ of becoming a siren on every new moon... for all five phases..."

Both Pein and Madara stared at her in shock as they processed the information that she gave them.

That wasn't what they were expecting, actually they weren't expecting her to tell them anything of what had happened in her past at all...

* * *

**AN: Sorry for it being so short. I'll try to full up the length. It's quality vs. quantity here, though. remember. **

**And, Don't forget to vote if you hadn't already! :)**


	8. Her

**So, I'm going to go out on a whim here and say that everyone wants it to be an Akatsuki Harem (Including Sesshy and Naraku-kun) ;D since no one voted for the simple Madara/Kagome. (: **

**Me: Great choice! ;) **

* * *

**8. Her, **

"Actually," Kagome continued in her explanation. "That's a lie."

Madara simply raised an eyebrow, leaning back on the edge of Pein's desk. He was waiting for her to continue, though he knew he shouldn't be surprised. What was she lying about? It was probably the fact that she's a siren… Though, he somehow didn't doubt that part with the way Hidan and Pein was acting since earlier that day. Inwardly he scowled.

"I'm not entirely immortal," she finished. "I'm... en-mortal; I can still die."

She didn't bother elaborating, which irritated Pein whom wanted to know exactly what she meant by that. And the two 'men' by her sides that were giving off 'intimidating' looks, didn't stop him from asking as such.

"How?" Pein glared, fighting back the shiver that had started taking place whenever she began her little confession. "And how do you know that?"

"I died twice before," she answered simply, looking to Naraku who was quietly chuckling at her answer.

Naraku knew the look she was giving him. She wanted him to tell them the story of what happened. Right now, it isn't the time, though. "Not now."

Kagome scowled, crossing her arms under her chest as she glared at the red-eyed male.

"Well, I did... But, that's a campfire story for another time!" she grinned. Then, as if suddenly considering her disposition in the organization, she looked to Pein who had been staring at her intently ever since she began her explanation with a familiar look in his eyes. "Pein and Hidan's condition should wear off after day five... maybe," she added with a half-smirk.

Madara raised an eyebrow at the dark mistress in minor skepticism. Did that mean that she had a siren effect on the two? Was it intentional? _Is she _trying_ to fuck up the Akatsuki, hn?_, his mind grunted to him. If that's the case, then he's going to have to make sure that the remaining members of the Akatsuki that haven't met her yet, don't until the fifth phase of the moon is completed and passed. A smirk pulled on his lips as he eyed Kagome with renewed confidence.

Too bad for Pein, he isn't staying near her. And, since Madara seems susceptible to her affects, he decided he'll be the one to keep a watch on her.

Kagome caught the odd look that Madara had in his eyes, not missing the smirk on his face, and she started to worry for her well-being. What the hell was he thinking? She shivered when his gaze met hers._ Does that mean he's going to fight back, then?,_ a smirk of her own was being brought to life in her mind while on the outside she stayed raising an eyebrow at the odd man which brought another thought to her mind... When are the other Akatsuki members going to be even aware of her existence in this place? _Soon_, she thought. _Very soon. I'll scout them out, and meet them for myself. _

Sesshoumaru shifted to her side, mindful of the hardly subtle malevolent stares he was getting from the carrot-topped Akatsuki leader and the wavy-haired spider as he began to speak, even though Kagome kept her gaze matched with Madara's.

"Will you be fine for the next four days, then?" he muttered, his golden gaze resting on Madara's figure even though the man was obviously preoccupied with having a staredown with Kagome.

"Mhm," Kagome said nonchalantly. "Sure thing, they won't touch a hair on my head."

Pein snorted. Naraku looked just as amused but he adverted his gaze down and away from the Inu Daiyoukai.

"Right," Madara drawled in his smooth baritone, not breaking eye contact with the devious dark miko. "We won't touch a single hair on her _pretty_ little head."

Sesshoumaru scoffed quietly but pulled Kagome towards him, finally making her look at him with a smile as he placed a kiss near her sweet spot on her neck, teasing her effectively without the intention of doing so. "I'll be a while away, but I will come back for you, koi..."

Kagome stifled a pleasured noise and nodded dully.

"That sounded creep-ish," Pein muttered as he leaned forward at his desk as the daiyoukai seem to orb - in other words disintegrate and reduce himself into a small ball of white light as he made his way out of the base, causing Pein to stop what he was doing for a moment to stare wide-eyed at the place he was once standing. "Creep."

Naraku chuckled, and Kagome looked in wonder at where the Daiyoukai could have gone; she still didn't know where he was staying...

Pein finally got what he was intending to get from a little drawer near the top of his desk and he tossed it to the miko that wasn't looking his way, watching as she caught it between her forefinger and thumb.

Kagome looked down to the object that Pein practically flicked at her, and saw a ring with a dim violet colored jewel placed on the golden band with the kanji for 'Peace' written in black on its surface. She stared confusedly at the ring, observing it as if there was a catch.

"Are you purposing?" she raised an eyebrow before finishing in a tisk, nodding once as a grin was placed brightly on her face. "Because if you are, this isn't very romantic; it's traditional to get down on one knee."

Naraku stared dubiously at the carrot top. Even though the male seemed to be under the affects of her siren's call, he knew for sure that that ring had a purpose; most likely a custom to being part of the Akatsuki. He frowned as his stare pinned Kagome to the spot she was at, not predicting the outburst that came from the other black-haired male.

"No," Madara snapped at her with his coal black eyes staring oddly at her at the same time that Pein also replied with a chuckling, "No."

Pein stared at his superior for a moment before looking to Kagome to explain as she was looking confused between Madara and himself.

"It's basically our way of contact, Kagome-sama..." Pein's voice took on another flirtatious tone as he trailed off to make sure that she understood. "So that we can call on you whenever we _need_ you."

None of the room's occupants missed the subtle innuendo thrown in there, but Kagome just stored it in her mind, while moving on to the next subject. She can fight for herself, thanks to Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Kaede. Naraku would like to think it was all thanks to him. But he really didn't care if it wasn't thanks to him... the point is she could fight for herself if there was someone that wanted her.

He rolled his eyes.

"Like a cell phone," Kagome muttered to herself in shock. No one could really could blame her with her growing up in the modern era, and falling through to the Sengoku Jidai, living up to three hundred years now in the shinobi battling era. But, Kagome really didn't think that her being in the past would have much effect. Of course, what she recieved was sort of like a telecommunication ring, though she was surprised none the less since she had talked to a few science-interested Feudal Era villagers back then... The look on her face gained a few odd looks from the men around the room, though, so she loosely lost the shock that was on her features.

"Like a what?" Pein reiterrated.

"Huh?" _Don't mention anything about the future, idiot. It's nothing_, Kagome thought. _Just like nothing._

"Nothing..." he murmured. "I guess Naraku-san can stay in your room for the time being..."

* * *

Hidan was pacing restlessly in his room with his scythe gripped tightly in his hands. He had a lot on his mind, and uncharacteristically he hadn't continued his daily ritual... and he could practically already feel the anger of Jashin yipping at his heels. But right now, the only thing that could grace his thoughts was the priestess that had captivated his attention earlier on that day.

As he thought and paced the room, Kakuzu watched him inquisitively before going back to counting the huge lumpsome that they had recently acquired from snagging the wanted priestess from Pein... Though, where he had gotten the money to pay them was not a thought that kept crossing the greedy man; he was just satisfied enough that he didn't feel the need to ask.

"I'm heading out, I'll be back," Hidan muttered, grabbing his cloak and threw it on over his usual attire of the required pants, battle sandals, and shirtlessness, not even bothering to zip it up. "I'm going to talk to _her_..."

Kakuzu hadn't shown any sign of actually hearing what the religious man had said, and instead thought of the amount of money he could make from selling her in favor of actually getting money for retrieving her. A slow money-greedy smirk pulled his stitched lips up at the thought of it, and he began tapping away at buttons on the calculator that was sitting on his bed in front of him. _She does seem to be worth a lot_...

* * *

**AN: This can't be good! I'm already hitting a writer's block for this story! D: **

**-I need of you guys to be my muse for now. xD And, I'm still going to write despite this huge fork in the road. I love this story too much. ^.^'**


	9. AN: Story is Being Rewritten

**This story isn't coming out right; I started writing this because I had lost someone in my family... I was feeling pretty low... **

**But, anyway, whenever I can, I'm going to rewrite the other chapters; I'm not going to do it all at once though. **

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing! It means bunches! :) **

**-BelieveInKi1214 **

****This Authors Note will self-destruct when All the Chapters are rewritten and reposted!** **


End file.
